


14. Too Much

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Too Much. It's hard enough to comprehend the long lives and astounding amount of history that Joe and Nicky have lived through -- the dead languages and ever-shifting borders and technological advances. For a long time, it doesn't hit Nile that Andy isthousands of yearsolder even than them, and more: what that means. And Nile doesn't know how to look that far ahead into her own future. Doesn't know how to perceive the present as someday's lost, dead past.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	14. Too Much

Nile finally breaks when she wakes up in the middle of the night to hear Andy speaking quietly. They're in Budapest, in an old apartment above an old bookshop. Tomes in Latin line the walls. 

The language she overhears sounds older still. Andy was already thousands of years old when the city before _this_ city was founded; Buda has run along the Danube for a thousand years.

Nile cannot comprehend it—

Who knows what Chicago will be, its unbearable youth on the banks of its own river, when she is Andy's age? 

Will she remember Chicago? 

Will she remember Andy?

**Author's Note:**

> Vague research into ancient Budapest done on Wikipedia. Since these are only 100 words, I'm not putting in a ton of research time, but if I got anything EGREGIOUSLY wrong, let me know!


End file.
